mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Saya Song
Sobre mi ♪ ''It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. i hope you had the time of your life ♪ (Green Day - thumb|Saya Song (nuevo OC)Time of your life) Esta es una parte de mi musica favorita <3 adoro a Green Day es la mejor banda para mi Mi nombre es Leyla, pero mejor llamenme Saya... me gusta que me llamen asi hehehe ;) Bueno que les puedo decir de mi.... Soy una pony bien loquita xD, adoro la musica y los videojuegos eso es todo... que? debo dar mas detalles? AH QUE PEREZAAAA NO QUIERO CONTARLES MAS SOBRE MI.... Nah mentira solo bromeaba HAHAHAHAHA me gusta que mis amigos me conoscan bien :P En fin... suelo ser una pony bastante divertida y me gusta hacer reir a la gente (o almenos tratar de hacerlos reir) mi pasion es la musica sobre todo el rock y sueño con ser una gran cantante (espero poder cumplir pronto ese sueño tambien me gustan los videjuegos y ver anime, soy algo timida pero cuando agarro confianza puedo ser una chica que habla de todo y con todos 100% Pegasister, y con 20 años de edad, soy una gran fan de My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad (y vaya que me encanta serlo), la serie es muy bonita y especial para mi thumb|I am crazy xD Mis Ponies Favoritas ^o^ * Sweetie Belle: AAAH Es mi pony favorita, es tan hermosa y amo su voz, definitivamente cantar tiene que ser su talento definitivamente definitivo <3 * Octavia: Me gusta esta ponie porque toca muy bien el violinchelo y ambas tenemos algo en comun, ambas tocamos muy bien un instrumento (yo toco la guitarra) * Fluttershy: Tan linda y dulce, como quiero a esa pony, me recuerda mucho a una gran amiga que es muy timida y le gusta mucho los animales * Pinkie Pie: Tan divertida y muy alegre, tambien bipolar y loquita, COMO YO xD * Rainbow Dash: ES SUPER ASOMBROSA y bastante leal * Big Macintosh: EYUUP :3 * Princesa Cadance: Es mi princesa favorita y adoro que ella haya cuidado de twilight y se vio super linda en su boda :D * Spike: Tan hermoso mi dragoncito bello, que me recuerda mucho a mi hermanito, algo necio pero es bien adorable Mis queridos amigos Mis amigos se dividen en 3 listas, amistades espectaculares, buenas amistades y amistades simples '''Amistades espectaculares: '''Los usuarios que se encuentran en esta lista, son los amigos mas geniales, los que mas me hacen reir, y son con los que mejor me llevo, generalmente son con los que mas converso en el chat *Jake Song (Hermano) *Luiselmarlyto (Mejor amistad) *Velen Pinka The Killer Pie *Hylian Warrior (Sr. desmadre, Mejor amistad #2) *[[Usuario:Clayton "The Grub Killer" Carmine|Clayton ''The Grub Killer Carmine]] *Butterfly Tender *jessica aire *Loveprincessluna '''Buenas amistades: '''Los usuarios correspondiente a esta lista son los amigos normales o intermedios, con los que hablo y me llevo en el chat de vez en cuando. *The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda *Black-Berserker *WHITE WOLF 678 *Flutter Night *Cronozero *Ndito *Black-spyro *RaizerMLP '''Amistades simples: '''Los usuarios que se encuentran en esta lista, son amigos con una amistad un poco inferior, no hablo mucho con ellos, pero de todas formas los trato como compañeros *FanMapacheDJ *Tspkl *Turop *KingBirdze *Fireshot *Megaisa *666 the evil serray dead *Selene Blue *PrincessAlisong *Scootaloo The best Pony *Scorned Love *Y los demas que no me acuerdo :P '''Lista negra: '''Por el momento aun no considero enemigo a nadie, pero no deseo que algun usuario pase a esta lista Poema escrito por Luiselmarlyto (Regalo de cumpleaños) De una buena amiga un poema quiero escribir Su nombre es Saya y Mexico su país Un buen día a otro país tricolor llegó Y nuevos amigos y cosas muy lindas encontró Dificil es describir a una persona tan genial Que sea tan amable eso no tiene igual Pero hay una cosa que la hace más especial Y es el hecho de ser Sweetie Fan El día final del año la luz ella vio Como un angelito que un buen día nació Juntos celebramos aqui en el chat Cambiar a modo visual El cumpleaños de una chica sensacional Y poco más queda en este texto decir Solo que su buen humor no tiene fin Si algún día decides pasarla genial Solo habla con Saya no te arrepentirás Atte: Luis Gracias por el poema Luis, Muy lindo en verdad, Te quiero amigo :)